


The beginning

by staerplatinum



Series: Archer (and a half) team [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Archery, C-Support (Fire Emblem), Gen, archer team!, some hcs will jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: C-Support interactions of Virion&Takumi and Leon&Ephraim.
Relationships: Leo | Leon (Fire Emblem Echoes) & Ephraim, Viaur | Virion & Takumi
Series: Archer (and a half) team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750360
Kudos: 3





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i love my team on feh, and i really needed to write something about them  
> i actually wanted to do a drabble collection, but then i decided to do a series instead. i was undecided ,,  
> anyway!! i hope you'll enjoy this ;;

**Virion and Takumi – Support C**

Silence dominated the barrack. Takumi stared down at the table, tapping his index from the right hand. Virion's glance moved from his left to Takumi, noticing how the Unit seemed nervous. The former Duke sipped his tea, the slight noise as he was drinking made the Hoshidan glare at him.

«Would you like some tea?» the blue haired man kindly asked.

«No» the other man answered right away.

Virion deeply sighed, «I know this might be a strange situation, but we have to collaborate. Leon and Ephraim already agreed, and... somehow, you did as well»

«I did just because _you_ told me I couldn't be alone»

«What did you expect? You were wounded. You couldn't fight those knights all by yourself»

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud laugh coming from outside, it was certainly Leon and Ephraim. When Kiran summoned Takumi, he kept going and Virion appeared, he then met the archer from Valentia and the Prince of Renais during his way. Takumi didn't partecipate much to their quests and tried to do his journey alone, until Virion found him.

«Takumi, right?» the Hoshidan nodded as he asked, «I'm sure we can work together, I'll give you some time to think about it»

Takumi looked away, «If you say so...»

**Leon and Ephraim – Support C**

«I have to admit, you're a really funny guy outside of battles!»

Ephraim chuckled, «I used to tell these jokes to my sister and a friend of mine, but my sister... didn't always laugh» he paused, awkwardly glancing down, «Some jokes just aren't for her»

«Well, that's normal»

Leon crossed his arms, peeking from the half-opened door of the barrack. Virion and Takumi were still silent.

«Do you think we will get along with that guy?» he then questioned.

«Oh, you already want to gossip with me? I'm quite reserved... I still don't have an opinion about him» Ephraim stayed in silence and looked at the archer thoughtfully, «You know... you remind me of my friend»

«Ah, really?»

«Yes, you even have similar names» the Prince giggled, «Even though he's not an archer...»

«You have to introduce me to him,» Leon told him, smiling, «I'm curious»

«Sure, I will be a pleasure!»


End file.
